Je peux pas parler
by N'a qu'une Main
Summary: Ron a perdue la voix, à vie. La seul personne qu'il gène, c'est Rogue qui entend ses pensées. Ce dernier lui offre des cours d'Oclumencie, et au file des mois, des liens se créent.


Je peux pas parler, je suis gay, et j'aime mon prof de potion … super

Salut les gens !

J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait absollument pas de Ron/Severus, et j'étais triste. Donc je me suis dit : « S'il doit y en avoir un, autant que je le fasse ! » Et je m'y suis collée. J'ai pas une grande expérience des couples gays, et encore moins des lemon, donc faut me dire votre avis, mes chers petis amis.

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et tout ça.

Voilà. Bonne lecture ('fin j'espère )

**Je peux pas parler**

Pendant la bataille finale contre les dingues à capuches zoophiles (ouais, je suis sûr qu'ils se sont tous fait Voldy les uns après les autres), j'ai reçu un sort de découpe en parallèle de ma gorge. Si Harry ne m'avait pas tiré en arrière par le col de mon t-shirt, j'aurai probablement eu la tête tranchée, mais au finale, je n'ai QUE perdue mes cordes vocales. C'est après que j'ai réalisé que la parole était un bien précieux, que je l'avais gâché avec des paroles inutiles et d'autre imprononcées ; je ne peux plus dire à quel point j'aime ma famille, à quel point mon grand frère Percy me manque, à quel point Harry et Hermione comptent pour moi ... pleins de petites choses dans ce style qui font beaucoup de différences pour tout le monde. Je ne peux pas écrire ce que je ressens, c'est trop profond et je n'ai jamais pu retranscrire des pensées avec ma plume. Maintenant, je suis toujours à Poudlard, je rattrape mon année perdue avec Harry et Hermione.

Depuis que je ne parle plus, j'écoute, je regarde, je touche ... mes notes ont beaucoup augmentées, je rivalise presque avec Herm'. Mon jeu de Quidditch aussi à évoluer, ainsi que mon jeu d'échec ... Tout en fait. En perdant ma voix, j'ai gagné une espèce de sagesse, je fais bien plus attention à ce qui m'entoure et je ne les aborde plus de la même façon.

Harry et Hermione ont été profondément affectés par la guerre et ma perte de parole, et comme je ne pouvais pas les réconforter moi-même, ils se sont rapprochés et sont tombés amoureux. Et quand je dis amoureux (dis ... ha, ha, ha ... humour noir), c'est profondément, pas avec les petits cadeaux et les disputes ... non, non. Ils ont juste besoin d'être prêts l'un de l'autre. Une fois, je les ai surpris en train de s'aimer, de la manière la plus belle qui soit : ils ne se parlaient pas, ils étaient juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre, étroitement serrés, leurs respirations parfaitement synchronisées, et ils ne disaient rien. Leurs yeux étaient fermés, Harry respirait dans la longue chevelure d'Hermione qui avait enfouie son visage contre son torse. Ils dégageaient une aura de pureté, de bonheur et de bien-être tellement parfaite que j'en ai pleuré.

Maintenant je préfère étudier tout seul et ainsi les laisser tranquille, je ne veux pas être l'élément perturbateur dans cet amour parfait. Mais je suis triste, tellement triste ... Ils n'ont pas eu besoin, et n'ont toujours pas besoin de MOTS pour se dire « je t'aime ». Mais moi ? Ron Weasley, le roux incapable, l'ami du Survivant, le dernier fils de la famille Weasley ... qui pourrait un jour m'aimer alors que je ne peux pas m'exprimer ? Qui prendrait la peine de me connaître alors que je suis muet ? Qui en aurait la patience ? Qui arriverait à une fusion si profonde avec moi que nous n'aurions pas besoin de mots pour se le dire ? Avec moi, le grand roux nul en cours qui n'a rien pour lui-même et que personne ne veut connaître ?

Quand je me suis rendu compte de ça, un grand vide s'est creusé dans ma poitrine, c'est comme si je tombais en permanence dans un gouffre sans fond et qu'il faisait de plus en plus noir ... Ma gorge se sert, j'ai envie d'hurler. Ah ! Mais je suis bête ! Je peux pas ... Alors c'est ma frustration qui remonte, et je deviens mauvais à l'intérieur. Je ne peux rien dire, mais je hurle dans mes pensées ce que j'aimerais hurler au monde. Triste existence, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis réveillé par le roucoulement d'un pigeon à la fenêtre. Il est très tôt, bien trop tôt ...

« La ferme sale piaf »

Mais l'oiseau ne se tait pas, au contraire il augmente le volume. Tout doucement, je me lève et me dirige à pas de loup vers la fenêtre. Je suis tellement silencieux que la sale bestiole grise ne me remarque pas et continue de pousser son cri ridicule. J'empoigne doucement la poignée, la tourne, m'arrête brusquement quand elle grince un peu, puis continue ma rotation jusqu'à ce que la fenêtre ne sois plus bloquée.

« Ton heure a sonnée, sale truc à plumes »

D'un geste brusque et rapide, j'ouvre la fenêtre en grand, et explose le pigeon contre le mur, et l'oiseau fini en une espèce de bouille à plumes ... C'est dégueulasse, mais je suis vengé. Je referme la fenêtre et regarde la bouille s'exploser en bas avec un petit sourire.

-Tu deviens de plus en plus bizarre Ron.

Un frisson me parcours en entendant cette voix et je me retourne pour faire face à un Harry complètement coma. Je lui adresse un sourire/grimace et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je suis pas bizarre, je m'ennuie. Et puis il m'avait réveillé ...

Quand je ressors, tout le monde est debout.

-Ron, demande Dean. C'est quoi ce truc rouge et gluant contre la fenêtre ?

Je hausse les épaules et Harry rit doucement.

Quand il est enfin prêt, nous descendons tous les deux dans la salle commune où Hermione l'attend déjà. Elle passe devant moi, ne me remarque même pas, et embrasse Harry comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Je lève les yeux au ciel et sors tout seul. Depuis qu'ils sont ensembles, même si je m'incruste pas, ils semblent m'avoir un peu oublié, et c'est ... comment dire (ha, ha, ha ...) ... bah tu te sens un peu comme une merde quoi. Je pousse un grognement intérieur, replace mon sac sur mon épaule et pars vers la grande salle. Ah ! Un autre truc super chiant quand tu peux pas parler : « passe-moi le beurre », « passe-moi la confiture » ... T'es obligé de faire des grands gestes pour qu'on te remarque, et après tu dois montrer du doigt ce que tu veux. Et cette gymnastique matin, midi et soir, c'est épuisant, moralement. Et en plus, aujourd'hui il pleut ... A journée de merde, humeur de merde. Et en plus, c'est l'heure pour trois heures en compagnie de Rogue dans les cachots ... Je m'effondre sur la table, la tête entre le plat de bacon et de pancake.

Quand on rentre tous dans la salle, on voit Rogue à son bureau, et on a l'impression qu'il est au bord du suicide. Sa vie est devenue très inintéressante depuis la fin de la guerre. J'imagine que dans son fort intérieur il se dit « Pauvre de moi, je vais passer ma vie à enseigner les mêmes choses à des adolescents incapables et dôtés du même QI que les mollusques ». Ouais ... ça doit être un truc dans ce goût là.

-Aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre à préparer une potion de mutisme.

Ah ! Bah ça c'est la meilleure ! Comme si ma journée était pas déjà assez pourrie ! Vous croyez qu'il fait exprès ? Ou alors c'est que j'ai VRAIMENT pas de bol dans la vie ?

-Les ingrédients sont ...

« Des mages noirs zoophiles, une guerre et des sorts de découpe, ça suffit. »

Soudain, le prof s'arrête et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Comme d'habitude, la recette est inscrite au tableau. Allez chercher vos ingrédients.

Il donne un petit coup de baguette sur le tableau noir et retourne à son bureau.

« Pff, tu parles d'une manière d'enseigner. Voici la recette, maintenant démerdez-vous. Au lieu d'aller se rassoir, il pourrait peut-être aider ceux qui ont le plus de mal, comme ce pauvre Nevile. S'il aime pas son boulot, qu'il se trouve un autre job', qu'on ai enfin un prof décent. »

Soudain, on entend le bruit d'une plume qui se casse. Je relève la tête, Rogue me regarde. Fixement, avec des yeux qui font super peur ! Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Debout ! Weasley !

Comme je bouge pas, il se redresse, m'attrape par mon col et me traîne dans la remise à ingrédients.

« -Bah, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la vieille chauve-souris ? »

-Je ne vous permets pas ! Espèce de petit insolent !

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

-Je suis Légilimen, Weasley, et vos pensées sont tellements fortes que même si je ferme mon esprit, j'entends ce que vous racontez dans votre tête.

Je deviens blême.

« -Vous ... Vous entendez tout ce que je pense ? »

-Tout Weasley. Y comprit la partie sur mon incompétence en tant que professeur.

Avant mon accident, je serai devenu tout rouge, je me serai excusé milles fois, tout ça ... mais plus maintenant.

« -Eh ! Avouez que c'est un peu vrai ! Franchement, un vrai prof, il aide l'élève au lieu de le ridiculiser devant toute la classe ! »

-J'aurais aider les élèves avec plaisir, s'ils me l'avaient demander. Certains ont des notes acceptables et ils ne me demandent pas mon aide, donc je ne m'en occupe pas. J'ai essayé d'aider Londubat, mais à chaque fois que je m'approchais de lui, il tremblait comme une feuille et sa potion n'en devenait que plus mauvaise. Vous pensez bien que dans ces conditions, je ne peux pas l'aider.

Je garde le silence.

-Alors ?

« -Bon, ça va. Je m'excuse. »

Silence.

« -Et, euh ... Vous entendez même quand je suis pas en cours ? »

-Je sais que ce matin vous avez tué un pigeon avec votre fenêtre.

« -Je pense si fort que ça ? »

-Oui. Vraiment.

Je soupire. Si je peux même plus penser tranquillement ...

-Ecoutez Weasley, je vous guarantie que pour moi aussi c'est très pénible, surtout quand vous faites des crises d'insomnies.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? »

-Des cours d'Oclumencie.

« -Comme avec Harry autrefois ? »

-Oui. Ca vous empêchera de me gêner, mais en plus, ça peut vous être utile pour plus tard.

Je réfléchis un peu. J'aime vraiment pas le fait que Rogue entende tout ce que je pense. Mais aussi, me retrouver avec lui tout seul ... Je soupire.

« -D'accord. »

-J'en parlerai avec le professeur McGonnall et nous discuterons des horaires ensembles, pour que vous n'ayez pas un emploi-du-temps trop chargé. Maintenant, allez préparer votre potion.

Je quitte la pièce sans demander mon reste.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai reçu un hibou qui m'informait que mes cours auront lieu trois fois par semaines, après le dîner. C'est si dur que ça de devenir Oclumen ? J'haussai les épaules et retournai à mes pensées cyniques. Pauvre professeur ...

Premier cours : arrivée à 21h30.

Je frappe poliment à la porte et un « entrez » distrait me répond. Rogue est toujours à son bureau en train de corriger des copies.

-Au moins vous êtes à l'heure.

« -Comment ça au moins ? »

-Je ne m'attends pas à un résultat excellent, Weasley. C'est bien que vous soyez au moins ponctuel.

« -Vous savez ce que j'ai envie de vous pensez à la figure ? »

-J'ai quelques petites idées, mais si vous me manquez de respect, je ferai de ces leçons un véritable enfer, Weasley. Je n'ai pas envie, vous non-plus je pense, donc resez au moins polie.

« -Bah vous aussi alors. Vous pouvez pas me balancer des trucs commes _au moins vous êtes à l'heure _en pleine figure. Surtout si on est censé se voir trois fois par semaines. »

Il a arrêté d'écrire, il hausse un sourcil en me regardant.

-Très bien. Alors commençons.

Résultats du premier cours : C'EST SUPER DUR L'OCLUMENCIE ! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi trois fois par semaines ...

Deuxième cours : arrivée à 21h40.

-Vous êtes en retard, Weasley.

« -Ouais, je sais. J'ai fais exprès. »

-Et pourquoi donc ? Vous savez maintenant que l'Oclumencie est un art très compliqué, nous avons besoin de toutes nos heures.

« -Juste pour vous embêtez un peu. »

-Je suis patient pour l'instant, Weasley. Mais n'abusez pas trop, sinon ...

« -Et en plus vous faitesdes suspens ? On se croirait dans un de ces trucs moldus pourris. »

-Stoppons cette discussion maintenant avant que je perde mon sang-froid.

« -OK. »

Résultats du deuxième cours : J'ai pas encore beaucoup avancer en Oclumencie, mais j'ai trouver un truc qui me remonte un peu le moral : embêter Rogue. Aaah, ces mots possèdent une si douce sonorité ...

**Troisème cours : arrivée à ...ah bah non, jamais arrivé.**

**Résultat du troisième cours : Je me suis éclaté tout seul dans mon lit à imaginer la tête de Rogue, planter par un élève. Je vais sûrement me faire anihiler de la surface de la planète demain, mais j'm'en fous !**

**Quatrième cours : arrivée à 21h25**

**Ma joie d'hier soir a disparue. Maintenant, je sens un grand vide dans ma poitrine. C'est ça qu'on ressent quand on sait qu'on va mourrir ? Intéressant ... Allez, j'entre. **

**Il est à son bureau, il ne fait rien, ses yeux sont fixés sur la porte, son menton posé sur ses doigts entre-croisés. J'ai un très, très, très, très, très, très mauvais pressentiment. **

**-Vous êtes en avance, Weasley.**

**« -Euh ... Je ... »**

**-Venez par ici.**

**Il me fait signe, donc j'avance. Lentement, il se lève et s'approche de moi. Je déglutis difficilement. Soudain, d'un geste vif, il prend ma nuque entre ses doigts et se mets à la malaxer, très douloureusement, comme un enfant qui ferai un « massage ».**

**-Alors comme ça, ça vous amuse de sécher les cours d'Oclumencie ?**

**« -Je suis désolé professeur ! »**

**-Ah oui, vous sembliez l'être hier soir en imaginant ma tête.**

**Il me relache brutalement et retourne s'asseoir avec un air dédaigneux. **

**-Weasley, si vous voulez devenir Oclumen, vous devez vous accrocher. Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que vous y arriverez. **

**« -Je m'excuse professeur. Cela n'arrivera plus. »**

**-De plus, je sacrifie mes soirées pour vous aidez. Que je ne fasses pas cela en vain.**

**« -Quelles soirées ? Vous passez votre temps à corriger des copies. »**

**Regard très noir dont il a le secret.**

**-Justemment. Je me suis engagé auprès de mes élèves à ce qu'ils aient leur devoir à la leçon suivante. ****_A cause _****de vous, je me couche bien plus tard que d'habitude.**

**Je baisse la tête, un peu honteux.**

**-Reprenons là où nous en étions.**

**Résultat du quatrième cours : Je prends enfin tout ça au sérieux, j'écoute plus ... J'ai envie qu'il soit fier de moi à la fin.**

**Janvier ... ****Cinq mois. Cela fait cinq mois que je prends des cours spéciaux avec Rogue, et j'ai pourtant l'impression de ne pas avancer du tout. J'arrive en avance, je travaille avec lui, tout seul, mais je ne progresse pas. Je me sens ... si nul.**

**Je m'assois sur une chaise, décidé à ne pas travailler. Rogue soupire.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? **

**« -Je suis nul. »**

**Il explose de rire. Enfin, tout est relatif, c'est pas très joyeux comme rire, on dirait un croque-mort qui vient de faire une blague macabre.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?**

**« -Ca fait cinq mois qu'on bosse, et vous arrivez toujours aussi facilement entrer dans mon esprit. »**

**-Mais c'est normal.**

**« -Vraiment ? »**

**-Weasley, je suis l'un, sinon le meilleur des Legilimens de ce pays. C'est tout à fait normal. Mais rassurez-vous, vous faites des progrès. A chaque cours, je dois augmenter un peu le niveau pour briser votre barrière. Vous êtes bien plus doué que Potter à l'époque.**

**Je redresse la tête, lumineux.**

**« -Vraiment ? »**

**-Bien sûr. Mais ne vous relâchez pas. **

**« -Oui, monsieur. »**

**Le cours est fini, je sors. J'en reviens pas, il m'a fait un compliment ! Je me sens tellement heureux ... Pourquoi ? **

**Au file des mois, je me suis aperçu que Rogue n'est pas la vieille chauve-souris qu'on croit au début. En fait, il cache super bien son jeu : pendant la guerre, il a du faire semblant de détester les autres maisons autres que la sienne pour sa couverture, et même quand elle est finnie, il a gardé l'habitude, c'est un automatisme. Ensuite, c'est pas un bloc de glace, il est très fin, incroyablement cultivé, et très gentil en réalité. Au bout de quelques mois, il a commencé à m'appeller par mon prénom, puis il a commencé à me parler pour de vrai, pas seulement sur les cours. J'ai pas honte de le dire (ha, ha ...) : j'adore mon prof ! **

**J'entre dans la salle. Rogue l'ai très pensif, c'est bizarre.**

**« -Bonsoir M'sieur ! »**

**Pas de réponse ...**

**« -M'sieur ? »**

**Toujours rien ... Je fais des grands gestes et enfin il semble me remarquer.**

**-Oh, bonsoir Ron. Excusez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.**

**« -J'ai vu ça. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »**

**-Rien de bien important. On commence ? **

**C'est bizarre, il est très distant ce soir. **

**Soudain, il arrête de se concentrer, il me sourit.**

**-Ca y est Ron, vous êtes l'un des plus puissant Oclumens du monde.**

**« -C'est ... c'est vrai ? »**

**-En ce moment, je n'entends vos pensées seulement parce que vous le voulez. Sinon, votre esprit est un véritable mur.**

**Je cri de joie dans mon esprit. J'ai enfin réussi ! Des mois et des mois d'efforts pour enfin y arriver ! **

**« -Monsieur ! Sincèrement désolé, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher ! »**

**Je luis saute dessus et le prends dans mes bras. Surprit au début, il ne bouge pas, puis, presque timidement, il me rend mon étreinte. On reste de longues minutes comme ça, je sais pas pourquoi ... Puis, comme s'il s'était brûlé, il me jette en arrière.**

**-Et bien, je ne vois pas de raisons de continuer ce cours. A partir de maintenant, vos soirées sont libres. Au revoir Weasley.**

**J'ouvre la bouche de surprise.**

**« -Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »**

**-Rien du tout Weasley, sortez et allez rejoindre vos amis.**

**« -Vous m'insultez Monsieur, depuis le temps qu'on se voit. Dites-moi ce qui se passe. »**

**Il ne dit rien, il ne me regarde même pas.**

**« -Je bougerai pas tant que vous m'aurez pas dit. »**

**-Oh si, vous allez bouger. Je vous le guarantie.**

**Rapidement, il attrape mon coude de sa main droite, mon menton de l'autre, et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes.**

**Je suis trop choqué pour bouger, je ne fais que de regarder son visage, il a fermé les yeux. Le baiser est désespéré, empli de passion et de frustration, de défi, de haine ... d'amour ...**

**Au bout d'un moment, il me lâche.**

**-Et maintenant, chuchote-t-il ? Je sais que dans moins de deux minutes, vous serez dehors, et que vous ne voudrez plus jamais rentrer dans cette pièce.**

**Il n'a raison qu'a moitié. Je sors, mais j'ai bien l'intention de revenir. En refermant la portre, je le vois, il a l'air dégouté de lui-même.**

**Je suis dans la bibliothèque, c'est le seul endroit où je peux réfléchir. Comment réagir ? C'était une vrai déclaration d'amour, pas une invitation à une partie jambes en l'air. Mais je sais même pas ce que je ressens, si je le vois comme un professeur, un ami, un amant ... **

**Alors que je me triture les méninges, quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi. Je relève la tête : c'est Hermione. Elle est si belle ... Un sourire constant et doux sur les lèvres, ses longs cheveux légers tombent gracieusement sur son dos, ses yeux brillent ... **

**-Salut Ron.**

**Je souris.**

**-Quand je pense tu détestais venir ici, je n'ai même plus besoin de t'y traîner.**

**Mon sourire s'élargit.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'arive ?**

**Je soupire et montre mon coeur et ma tête.**

**-Ooh ... Je vois. Je peux savoir qui c'est ?**

**Je mime une chauve-souris.**

**-Rogue ?! Remarque, je ne suis pas si surprise.**

**J'hausse un sourcil.**

**-Tu semblais si heureux depuis le commencement des cours particuliers, c'était évident.**

**Je soupire encore. Non, c'est pas évident.**

**-... Maintenant que tu sais que vos cours sont erminés, comment tu te sens ?**

**Mes yeux deviennent vagues. Je plonge ma tête dans mes bras.**

**-Evidemment. Je sais que tu es intelligent Ron, réfléchis mieux à ton problème et tu te rendras compte tout seul de tes véritables sentiments.**

**Je la regarde, lui sourit, me lève et l'embrasse sur le front avant de courir vers les cachots. Elle a raison, c'est tellement évident que j'ai peur de moi-même et de ma bêtise. **

**J'entre san frapper dans la salle des cachots, il est juste assis, ****le dos courbé. Il se redresse en me voyant entrer.**

**-Je n'ai donc pas été assez clair, Monsieur Weasley ?**

**« -Oh la ferme ! On est stupide tous les deux. »**

**Il hausse un sourcil, il essaye de lutter contre un sourire.**

**-Est-ce cela une façon de parler à son professeur ?**

**« -Tais-toi j'tai dis. »**

**J'avance, de façon à être au milieu de la salle et je fais les cent pas.**

**« -Franchement, j'ai été très con. D'abord, de me laisser embrasser comme ça, j'aurai pu au moinste le rendre, c'aurait été meilleur ... »**

**-Tu ...**

**« -Stop ! J'ai pas finis ! Ensuite, c'était vraiment nul de partir comme ça sans un mot, et je t'ai fais souffrir, et pour ça, je suis tellement désolé, vraiment. »**

**-Ron tu ...**

**« -ET, pour finir, faut vraiment croire que j'ai rien dans la tête pour pas m'être rendu compte que je t'aimais. Oui, je t'aime, à la folie, et je veux pas que les cours se terminent, et je veux pas monter dans ce train à la fin de l'année, et je veux pas qu'après tu me laisse tomber pour aller voir ailleur, et je veux pas que ... »**

**-Tu penses beaucoup trop.**

**Il ne me laisse pas finir, il me prend dans ses bras, me serrant étroitement. Je souris et le serre à mon tour, fermant les yeux.**

**-Merci Ron. Merci.**

**« -T'as pas à me remercier. Je t'aime. »**

**-J'avais cru comprendre.**

**« -Je peux même te le prouver. »**

**Je me recule un peu, et l'embrasse. Il est surpris, il ne bouge pas, alors j'accentue mon action. Je le sens sourire, et il répond à mon baiser. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'il introduise sa langue dans ma bouche, m'allumant comme du kérosène. On joue un moment avec nos bouches, puis je l'attrape par le col et recule de façon à me positioner contre le mur.**

**-Tu es sûr ?**

**Je ne réponds pas, je colle mon bassin contre le sien et commence à onduler près de lui. L'effet est immédiat, nos deux sexes rentrent en érection et Severus ne peut plus se contrôler.**

**Il me plaque encore plus contre le mur, sa bouche descend sur mon cou qu'il mord et suce, ses mains commencent à déboutonner ma chemise tandis que les miennes attaquent déjà son pantalon. Parfois, mes mains effleurent sa peau et il pousse à chaque fois un gémissement qui accroît notre désir : il gémit pour nous deux. **

**Je suis torse nu, il lèche un téton et titille l'autre de sa main, la dernière carresse lentement mon érection qui se fait de plus en plus douloureuse derrière sa barrière de tissu. ****Son pantalon à lui est déjà à ses pieds et il ne lui reste que son haut noir. Sa bouche remonte vers la mienne pour un autre baiser fougueux tandis qu'à nous deux nous déboutonnons son haut ... mais pourquoi y a-t-il tant de boutons ?!**

**Enfin, il est nu devant moi. Je le prends dans mes bras et le colle désespéremment contre mon corps, voulant être en connexion avec chaques parties de ****lui. **

**Tandis que je lui mordille l'oreille, ses mains dégraffent mon pantalon et, à mon tour, je suis nu. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de m'agenouiller devant lui. Il tremble d'excitation.**

**Lentement, je lèche son sexe de haut en bas, et souflle dessus. Son corps s'arque après cette douce torture, il empoigne mes cheveux et me colle contre sa virilité. Je ne le fais plus attendre, je le prends en bouche. Il a rejeté sa tête en arrière et il gémit fortement tandis que je le suce avidement, de plus en plus rapidement, frénétiquement. Cela ne lui prend que quelques petites minutes avant de jouir dans ma bouche. **

**Très vite, il me remonte au niveau de son visage et m'embrasse, goûtant sa propre semence. Moi, je n'en peux plus d'attendre, je me retourne et me colle contre le mur, lui offrant la vue de mon dos et de mes fesses blanches. Il me mord gentiment l'épaule avant de me présenter deux doigts que j'happe sans hésitation, aucune. **

**Une fois qu'ils sont bien mouillés, il les insèrent en moi, lentement, pour ne pas me faire mal. Ce n'est pas douloureux finalement ... c'est même délicieux. Il les enlève, m'embrasse la nuque, et e pénètre d'un coup brusque. **

**Si je pouvais, j'aurais gémis de douleur et de plaisir en même temps, mais je ne peux pas. Je balance juste ma tête contre son épaule, la bouche ouverte, et le regarde avec des yeux voilés de plaisir. **

**Lentement, il commence un va et viens en moi. Bientôt, le tyrhme s'accélère, je n'en peux plus, j'ai chaud, je transpire, sa sueur à lui me coule dans le dos ... Puis soudain, il touche ma prostate et mon corps se cambre en deux tellement c'est bon. C'est trop intense, trop ... **

**Je jouie, lui aussi.**

**Nous sommes épuisés. Il est toujours en moi, je me repose contre le mur, sa tête est dans mes cheveux, ses mains sur mes hanches. Nos respirations laborieuses sont parfaitements sincronisées. Il se retire, me retourne et m'embrasse la tempe avant de m'emmener vers la porte qui mène à ses quartiers. **

**C'ess grand, il n'y a pas de fenêtre, mais c'est bien éclairé par de multiples bougies, de très nombreux livres ornent les murs, les tables, même le sol. La cheminée est éteinte, il fait froid. Très vite, il m'emmène dans sa chambre qui est bien plus petite mais assez spacieuse pour contenir à un grand lit double et un bureau de chène. Encore des livres, même sur le matelas. **

**Nous nous glissons sous les couvertures et il referme l'éteau de ses bras autour de moi. Il ne me lachera plus. **

**-Et maintenant ?**

**« -D'abord, nous allons nous reposer. Demain, nous irons ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Les cours reprendront comme avant, il n'y aura aucun avantage ou désavantage ; de toute façon je te fais confiance pour ça. Le week-end, nous le passerons ensemble, ainsi que nos soirées, parce que je vais déménager ici. Et finalement, une fois que j'aurai passer mes Aspics, je resterai avec toi. Que tu partes de Poudlard ou pas, je compte pas le lâcher avant que tu meures, ou que l'on rompe. »**

**-Tu penses vraiment que la dernière solution cera une option ?**

**« -On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a huit ans tu aurais cru qu'on s'aimerait ? »**

**Il rit. J'aime quand il rit.**

**-Non, tu as raison. Pour l'instant ce programme me va.**

**« -Tant mieux. »**

**Il m'embrasse la nuque et s'endort. **

**J'arrive pas à le croire. Depuis des mois, des années même, je suis heureux. Et j'espère vraiment que ça va rester comme ça. Mais on sait pas ce qui va arriver ...**

**Je me retourne et le sers encore plus fort dans mes bras. **

**Alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Je peux brûler ma plume ? Ou m'acheter plein de papier ? Reviews, please. **


End file.
